


Eat You Up

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, Insanity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony's date night leads to the bedroom, but something dark takes hold of them. Ian feels like he could just devour Anthony - literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat You Up

It was their night off. Their “date night,” as Anthony sometimes called it, but it wasn’t really. Neither of them liked going out to restaurants or bars or movie theaters; they could never kiss or hold hands or even touch in public, not with their level of fame. The last thing they needed was for some teenager’s cell phone pictures of them to hit the internet. Ian could just imagine the scandal: “The guys from Smosh are gay! Everyone unsubscribe!”  
  
And so their date night was always spent at home, cooking some sort of half-burnt attempt at a fancy dinner, drinking whatever unpronounceable wine their latest business partner had sent them in a gift basket. Sometimes they’d snuggle on the couch together watching a movie afterwards; other times it would lead straight to the bedroom, clothes shed across the entire house as they fumbled their way down the hall without ever pausing their heated, ravenous kisses.   
  
Tonight was definitely the second type of night. They’d had an unusually delicious dinner (although somehow even after three helpings Ian was still hungry for more) and more wine than normal; they’d finished off three-quarters of a bottle between them. Ian was sure that being drunk must have something to do with the overwhelming lust pounding in his veins; he and Anthony had been in too much of a hurry to even clean off the table before hurrying to the bedroom, clutching one another desperately. Ian shoved Anthony backwards onto the bed, hard, barely giving him time to crawl backwards up the bed before Ian was on top of him, straddling his thighs. Anthony grabbed the back of Ian’s head and pulled him roughly downward, kissing him hard and desperately, tongues probing each other’s mouths and teeth clacking together harshly. The kisses were deep, devouring, animalistic; Ian had never felt anything like this with Anthony before. And yet he loved it; his cock was aching within his pants, throbbing and straining against the fabric. He’d never felt so consumed with lust in his entire life.  
  
He reached for the buttons on Anthony’s shirt and tore the top two open, no longer caring about the expensive clothing. Anthony didn’t seem to mind; he moaned aloud as Ian’s lips attacked his neck, kissing and sucking and biting. Anthony rolled his hips up against Ian’s, and Ian grinned as he felt how hard Anthony was already. He bit a little harder at Anthony’s neck, sharp incisors digging into the skin. Anthony let out a gasp. Ian pulled away reluctantly.  
  
“Do you want me to stop?” he whispered, his voice thick with lust.  
  
Anthony shook his head, his wide eyes blazing with desire.  
  
“God, no,” he said throatily. “Harder.”  
  
An animalistic grin spread across Ian’s face, and he buried his face deeper into Anthony’s neck. A surge of adrenaline rushed through his body, and he bit down hard, much harder than before. A thick, metallic taste filled his mouth.  
  
 _Blood._  Anthony’s blood.  
  
He wanted to stop, wanted to see if Anthony was okay, but he couldn’t; a hunger was taking control of him, a hunger for  _more_. He sucked harder at the wound where his teeth had punctured the skin, lapping up the blood that flowed freely from it.  
  
“Harder,” Anthony moaned, urging Ian on. Ian couldn’t help but obey; his jaw clamped down harder, biting deeper into the wound.  
  
A strange crunching sound, followed by a shout from Anthony,took Ian by surprise. He pulled away, confused.   
  
There was a patch of flesh missing from Anthony’s neck.  
  
Ian’s mouth was full.  
  
He’d bitten a chunk out of Anthony’s neck.  
  
He stared at Anthony, wide-eyed, blood smeared all around his mouth as he chewed and swallowed the flesh. The taste was so fantastic that he could hardly hold in his moans.  
  
“I...” he whispered when he was finished. “Anthony?”  
  
“It’s okay,” Anthony breathed, nodding. “Ian... I want to... Can I?”  
  
Ian nodded, understanding instantly. A smirk spread across Anthony’s face, and he pulled Ian forward roughly. He tore Ian’s shirt open, latching onto his shoulder with his teeth. Ian’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as Anthony bit into his skin. He tangled his hands in Anthony’s hair, gritting his teeth against the searing pain as Anthony tore a patch of flesh away, but the arousal he felt was mixing with the pain and quickly turning it into the most unbelievable ecstasy he’d ever felt.   
  
“Anthony,” he moaned aloud, rocking his hips downward.  
  
Anthony pulled away, grinning at Ian with a blood-stained smile, the piece of flesh still held between his teeth. The sight was so unbelievably hot that Ian couldn’t help diving in for a kiss, tugging the raw meat out of Anthony’s mouth with his own teeth and swallowing it eagerly. Anthony’s flesh or his own, he didn’t care; he just needed _more._  Their lips and tongues entwined harshly, hungrily lapping the residual blood from one another’s mouth.   
  
“I was going to eat that,” Anthony panted between kisses. “You took it.”  
  
“There’s plenty more,” Ian growled, an animalistic pleasure overtaking him as he rutted against Anthony’s thigh. “I’m all yours, babe.”  
  
Anthony smirked, hooking an arm around Ian’s waist and flipping him onto his back, rolling over on top of him. He made his way down Ian’s body, ripping his bloodstained shirt all the way off and leaving harsh, biting kisses all the way down his torso. Finally, he stopped at the swell of Ian’s hip, just above the top of his pants. He glanced up, making eye contact with Ian as he bit down hard into his hip, eyes slipping shut as he tore fiercely with his teeth, pulling away a large mouthful of skin and flesh. Ian’s fingers twisted in the bed sheets as he held in his shouts. It hurt, a lot, but his cock was harder than he could ever remember. Rivulets of blood ran down Anthony’s chin as he chewed and swallowed, his eyes rolling back with the pleasure of the taste.  
  
“Ian,” he whispered lustfully. Ian grabbed him by the collar of his still partially buttoned shirt and pulled him up for another furious kiss. He wanted this so bad; wanted to taste his own blood on Anthony’s tongue, wanted to fill his mouth with more of Anthony’s flesh. He’d never felt such a pure, animalistic lust in his entire life. He lowered his mouth to his Anthony’s chest, tearing into his skin once again.  
  
Ian had no sense of time and no notice of the outside world as they continued to tear into one another, devouring more and more of one another’s flesh. They shed their remaining clothes in the process, discarding the blood-soaked fabric carelessly on the floor. By the time they were fully naked, Ian was bleeding from at least a dozen wounds, and Anthony even more. The world was starting to blur a little, pain and pleasure and lust and hunger swirling together into a red, metallic daze that left Ian with only the desire for  _more_. These shallow bites weren’t enough anymore; his hunger was eating him from the inside out.   
  
“I want more,” he breathed into the heated kiss he and Anthony were sharing, fingernails raking down Anthony’s bloody back, tearing new wounds as they went.  
  
“Okay,” Anthony replied, reaching to fumble in the drawer of his nightstand. After a second he pulled out a gleaming object, staining the metal with fresh blood from his hands.  _A knife._    
  
Ian moaned heavily as Anthony handed it to him.   
  
“Are you sure about this?” he asked, hand shaking.  
  
Anthony nodded, biting his lip. “I want you, Ian. I want this. Please.”  
  
Ian nodded, lowering his mouth to Anthony’s stomach, taking another bite from a wide hole already there. His teeth tore mercilessly into Anthony’s abdomen, devouring the soft, delicious flesh, until he couldn’t get any further.  _It was time_. After one more confirming nod from Anthony, he used the knife to cut through the muscles in his way, slicing effortlessly. Anthony’s hands tangled in his hair, pushing Ian’s face deeper into the gaping mass of blood and tissue, nearly suffocating him as he moaned in the ecstasy of the pain. Ian spread the hole wider with clawing fingers, desperately tearing into the throbbing, pulsing organs within and taking huge mouthfuls of the tissue, chewing and swallowing as rapidly as he could. It was so delicious, the sweet flesh driving him insane with the need for more,  _more_. He gasped in surprise as something white and sticky splattered the hand he was resting on Anthony’s lower abdomen. It took him a second to notice Anthony’s twitching cock and put two and two together.  _Anthony had just came_. He smirked devilishly, raising his blood-covered face to Anthony’s and kissing him, hard. Anthony’s lips were barely responsive, but a weak moan of pleasure escaped his lips. With what seemed to be the last of his strength, Anthony reached for the knife.  
  
“Yes,” Ian moaned gleefully, understanding Anthony’s plan immediately. He straddled Anthony’s bloodied body, leaning back to bare his stomach. With a weak grin, Anthony plunged the knife into Ian’s upper abdomen. The pain ripped through Ian’s body, and he was vaguely aware that blood was spilling from his mouth. Anthony plunged a hand inside him, pulling out fistfuls of soft, bloody tissue and stuffing them greedily into his mouth. Ian had never seen something so overwhelmingly arousing; he pulled Anthony’s mouth to his, kissing him deeply and lapping the blood from his mouth. His teeth bit down hard into Anthony’s lower lip, severing straight through it and tearing it off. Ian happily chewed and swallowed the piece of skin, leaning in to lap the blood from where Anthony’s face was now disfigured. The sight drove him insane with desire.  
  
“I love you,” he moaned heavily, rocking his hips against Anthony’s thigh despite his fading erection. Everything was beginning to go dark.  
  
“I love you too,” Anthony’s voice whispered hoarsely. It was barely audible, but Ian understood. He leaned down to lap at the wound he’d already torn into Anthony’s neck, the taste of his blood still warm and comforting. He could no longer feel a pulse against his tongue.  
  
 _Anthony was dead._  The thought wasn’t upsetting to Ian. He’d be joining him soon enough, after all.  
  
Ian’s last dim realization before he slipped away was that, finally, his ravenous hunger had been satisfied.


End file.
